dianavickersfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs from the Tainted Cherry tree
Songs from the Tainted Cherry Tree is the debut studio album by English singer-songwriter Diana Vickers. Originally set for a November 2009 release, the album was postponed due to Vickers' leading role in the West End show The Rise and Fall of Little Voice, and it was finally released on 3 May 2010 in the United Kingdom. The lead single, "Once" was released on 19 April 2010 and peaked at number 1 in the UK Singles Chart. On 7 May 2010, "Songs from the Tainted Cherry Tree" entered the Irish Albums Chart at number 7 and on 9 May 2010, the album peaked at number 1 in the UK Albums Chart selling 35,951 copies in the first week of release. In August 2010, the album was certified Gold by the BPI and has sold over 200,000 copies in the United Kingdom. Background Shortly after being eliminated from The X Factor in 2008, it was announced that Vickers had been signed to RCA and she confirmed that she had begun working on her debut album. The album was produced from April 2009 to January 2010, and a 5 track album sampler leaked in January 2010, album track Jumping Into Rivers had previously leaked in July 2009. On release of the album tracklist, it was later edited to include Me & You, and also the order of listing had been slightly edited. The album artwork also was released then edited, changing the banner from purple to pink after fans criticised the art for a previously used picture and lack of album title. The album title is however, seen down the spine of the album when purchased. The album release date was also pushed back from 26 April to 3 May to make finishing touches.The album title came from a track Chris Braide and Diana had written called "The Boy Who Murdered Love", about which Vickers later stated: Basically, I co-wrote a song with Chris Braide called The Boy Who Murdered Love and there's a line in there about a tainted cherry tree and I found it very poetic. It painted imagery of the forbidden fruit and Adam and Eve and this boy that's absolutely beautiful and so tempting but so wrong for you! —Vickers, Braide also collaborated with Vickers on three other tracks, "Me & You", "Four Leaf Clover" and "N.U.M.B", which were recorded at the songwriter-producer's London studio.10 The debut album saw Vickers work with an array of other writers and producers including Nerina Pallot, Andy Chatterley, Ellie Goulding, Cass Lowe, Savan Kotecha, Alexis Strum, Dev Hynes aka Lightspeed Champion, Guy Sigsworth and Starsmith. Vickers' debut single titled "Once" was co-penned by Cathy Dennis and Eg White and produced and mixed by Mike Spencer. On 26 January 2010, it was confirmed that Vickers had also collaborated with Gary Lightbody, the frontman of the alternative rock band Snow Patrol. The album contains one cover version, the song "Hit", originally by The Sugarcubes. Songs Included on the Album (In Order) #Once #Remake Me + you #The Boy who murdered love #Four leaved clover #Put it back together again #You'll never get to heven #Me & You #My Hip #N.U.M.B #Hit #Jumping into rivers #Chasing you Category:Songs From The Tainted Cherry Tree